


Home is where your heart is

by Idk34



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk34/pseuds/Idk34
Summary: The 118 are still being mean to Buck, then out of the blue Danny says he needs him back in Hawaii ASAP, with a strange phone callBuck heads to Hawaii with Danny’s daughter, Grace, and together the two try to solve so many unanswered questions.What was the reason behind the phone call?Why wasn’t Steve in the background of the call like he always was?How did that random guy at the airport know who he was?And Why are they being tracked?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 22
Kudos: 188





	Home is where your heart is

Buck was cleaning the kitchen when he heard a scream of his name. “BUCKLEY, YOU HAVE A VISITOR!” Buck frowned to himself, who would visit him? Besides when was  _ Captain Nash  _ allowing him visitors? Buck let out a breath and put the cloth he was holding down on the table. He was most likely gonna be yelled at that for later. 

Buck made his way down the steps, one at a time and with his head down. He wasn’t sure who the visitor was but, he was dreading who ever it was. No one ever came to see him, not since the lawsuit. Majority of his friends worked at the 118. The few other friends he had, where out of state,working or studying. Maddie hadn’t even come visit him although she still called to check up on him. He’s pretty sure she has no clue what’s going on at the firehouse though.

He wasn’t expecting a body to crash into him, wrapping arms around his mid section. He looked down to see a familiar brunette. “Gracie. What are you doing here?” He asked returning the hug.

“Would you believe me if I said I came to see you?” She said looking up at him sheepishly, with big brown eyes.

He rolled his eyes playfully, “Usually I would, but your face tells a different story. I also saw you last night.”

Grace smiled and let go of him. “Well I do have a message to pass on to you.” She pulled out her phone, scrolling through it. “Danno says, and I quote, ‘Evan has not answered his phone in months. I let it go because he cheeked in though you every week, but now it’s getting ridiculous. Tell him we need his help on a case, and to get his ass over to Hawaii, or else so god help-‘ and there’s a bunch of gibberish which I assume, Uncle Steve took his phone.”

Buck smiled. It sounded like such a thing they would do. “How soon do they need me there.”

Grace smirked. “Why don’t you ask them your self?” Holding up her vibrating phone, showing the screen, ‘incoming call from Danno’.

Buck’s smile fell, “Don’t you dare.” He watched her hand going to hit the accept button. “Grace. Grace.  Grace.”  He hissed....and she answered, of course she did.

“Hey Danno!” She answered with a cheery grin. She paused listening to whatever he had to say. “You want to talk to Buck?” She said with a cheery voice.

Buck glared at her, shaking his head frantically. Her smile didn’t fall. “Of course! He’s right here!”

She looked Buck directly in the eyes, holding her phone out. “Here.”

“Nonono. He’s going to lecture me.” He hissed quietly, so Danny couldn’t here.

“He’s going to lecture you either way.” She hissed back.

“I can avoid it here though.”

“Just answer it!” She said with gritted teeth.

Buck gave in and brought the phone to his ear. “Hey Danno!” He said with false enthusiasm.

“Uh uh.” Danny said disapprovingly. “Don’t‘Hey Danno’ me. You sound like Steve for gods sake. You better no be turning even more into a mini Steve than you already are. Anyway. You, young man, have not picked up the phone in over a month. I let it go because you were checking in though Grace and I still got to hear your voice. But now. Now when we need you to answer, you what? Ignore us?

Anyway, We need you in Hawaii, we’re a man down, and Steve doesn’t trust anyone. There’s a flight with your name on it, at 3.00pm your time, which if I’m not wrong should be in three hours and thirty-three minutes. Can’t talk over the phone much longer, being traced. See you soon. Love you.”

Buck was only able to add in a quick, “Love you.” Before Danny hung up on him. Buck frowned at the phone.

Grace looked at him with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“I need to go back to Hawaii.” He said stalking off to the locker room. Whatever was going on over there, Danny couldn’t talk for long because he phone was being traced...? Which would mean that he somehow managed to lose the trace of only for a few minutes. He also said they were a man down. Another thing that confused Buck was Danny said ‘love you’ but he didn’t say, ‘Steve says, love you.’ Steve almost always was there in the background shouting something. In fact there was a lack of Steve’s voice in the background.

His frowned deepened as Grace ran to catch up with him. “We already knew you were going back to Hawaii, but why?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but something’s wrong. Definitely wrong. Danno said he was being traced, and that they were a man down. Steve wasn’t there.” At this point he was at his locker and packing his bag, gave sitting on the bench behind.

He could practically hear her thoughts. “...but Steve is always with Danno.”

“Exactly.” Buck nodded, slamming his locker.

“I’m coming.” She stood up, determination written on her face.

Buck slung his bag over his shoulder. “No. No you’re not.” There was no way in hell he was letting Grace come with him. Bringing Grace was going to result in one very, very angry Danny.

Buck walked out of the locker rooms with Grace still following him. “Yes, Yes I am.”

Buck spun around. He rose his voice slightly. “You are most definitely not coming with me. I’m not going to bring you into danger and get screamed at by Danny for bringing you into that said danger.”

Grace stood her ground. “You do realise I could just book a flight to Hawaii myself right? And still go. It’s up to you if you want me to go by myself or not.” She crossed her arms and raised one of her eyebrows.

Buck closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath. She made a good point. She was going to go whether it was with him or without him. He would much rather her be with him then without him.

“You make a good point.” He grumbled. “Fine. You can come.”

She smiled in triumph.

“We need to go now.” He turned around only to run into Bobby.

“And where do you think you’regoing?” Bobby glared at the two.

“I’m leaving.” Buck said, careful to keep his expression neutral.

“No you’re not. You haven’t finished your chores and your shift doesn’t end for another several hours.” Bobby said harshly.

Buck scoffed. “I’ve been doing every single chore in this house for months-“

Bobby interrupted, “My ho-“

Buck rolled his eyes, “Yea, yea, yea. My house, my rules. I know. I’m done  Captain Nash. I need to leave. To help my  real family. ” Buck started walking, Grace by his side. He didn’t even look back as he called over his shoulder. “Fire me for all I care! I’m leaving and YOU can’t stop me.”

Grace nudged him, “I’m proud of you bro.”

Buck chuckled dryly. “Well I’m never coming back here, I have no doubt I was just fired.”

Grace shrugged. “I’m sure Danno and Steve will let you work for them.”

“I’m sure they will. They’ve wanted me back there since I left.”

“I know.” She smiled.

Buck put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer as they walked towards the entrance of fire house. “I ever told you that I love you Grace.”

The 17 year old grinned up at him. “All the time. I love you too.”

Buck stopped in his tracks at the entrance of the fire house. “You still remember how to use a gun, right? ‘Cause your probably going to need to use it.”

“Yea. Let’s go kick some ass.” She said that way to enthusiastically.

Buck chuckled softly, shaking his head at his little sister’s antics, “I feel like you shouldn’t sound so happy about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even sure if this is good or not, but it’s been sitting in my notes for a very long time and I’m honestly not even sure if I’m going to finish it


End file.
